Naibun: Sukoshi Ikko Kansou
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: Her thoughts on him, his eyes say it all to her. Based loosely after Naibun: Ai. Oneshot/Series.


So this was kind of inspired by what I thought Sesshomaru was to Rin if not a lover. The title means "Little One's Thoughts" I'm not great at Japanese so If this is the wrong way to write it please tell me!

XxXxX  
"_Nama no naka. Mori no naka_…" her voice traveled on the ears of the wind. Little Rin sat picking flowers, to put in Ah-Un's mane.

"I wonder when Sesshomaru-sama will be back" she questioned the two-headed dragon. He merely shrugged his broad shoulders and his right head continued to munch on the grass. Rin smiled to herself as her mind traveled back to her first meeting with the taiyoukai.

XxXxX

_She had been wandering through the near by forest in search of some kind of food to sustain her small body. 'I'm hungry, but I can't find anything, I guess its back to stealing' she thought. Just then she heard a noise a little ways off. Diverting from the path Rin walked over to the near by clearing. There she saw what looked like a man, who had been badly injured from all the blood she saw. Sensing the child the man in question turned towards the girl with a feral and wild look in his eyes. It was then that Rin realized that this man was not the human he barely looked like. He was a youkai! But an injured man was still a hurting person. Rin reached down to her water and gathered the courage to walk forward. Upon reaching the youkai in question she proceeded to dump all of her water on his face, as a way of saying, "hey I'm here to help." The youkai's reaction was far from what she had expected. She expected to be torn to shreds for dumping her water on him, but instead he became very still and fell into a light slumber. Taking this as instruction to leave, she found her way back to the path and ran to the village. The man she'd just seen was gorgeous and quite young looking, but if she knew anything about youkai's it was that there age was not always shown on one's face. As days passed she continued to travel back to see the wounded youkai. She brought him fish she'd caught and fresh water, but he'd always turned them down replying with;_

"_I do not eat human food." She was beginning to wonder what exactly the difference between human and youkai food. _

XxXxX

She looked back on the memory with aged eyes. Being with Sesshomaru-sama for several months now she'd begun to understand him, where as Jaken-sama seemed helpless in that area. She knew that he left her behind, because somewhere in his soul he cared for her, no matter how hard he had denied it to enemies. It was okay with her, it just meant that her makeshift family stayed together. Sesshomaru-sama was the father figure she'd never had. He always came for her, protected her, even loved her in his own way. Jaken-sama was special to her as well. She knew that through all his complaining about the tag-along that he too had a sort of love for her.

"_Kaze no naka. Yume no naka_…" her song traveled to Ah-Un's ear and both head glanced upward to her. Their massive body dwarfed her about three times over. They bent down so that she could climb aboard and began to place the flowers she'd picked in Ah's hair. Un looked over at his brothers mane, but quickly stopped when he felt flowers being placed in his mane as well.

"There you go Ah-Un, now you're both pretty!" the young girl exclaimed. Her thoughts once again swallowed her as Ah-Un took off into the skies. Ah-Un's direction led her to believe that They were flying to where Sesshomaru-sama was. She smiled and her heartbeat increased. Because of her great love for Sesshomaru-sama, her only wish ever, was to be near him, and that he was happy. Upon landing Rin hastily jumped off of Ah-Un and ran wildly to the hakama encased legs of Sesshomaru-sama. He glanced down with a slight smile in his eyes. His eyes then returned to the skies, her's following his gaze to find the feather of the wind witch Kagura. Kagura had once scared her, but now as time had passed and she had seen the effect the wind witch had on her father-like figure.

"Rin" Sesshomaru-sama's voice jarred her back into reality; he was several steps away from her with Jaken-sama and Ah-Un.

"Come on you silly girl, we haven't got time to be wasted" Jaken-sama called to her as her gaze traveled to meet Sesshoamru-sama's. His eyes held all the love he felt for her and she smiled gleefully.

"Coming!" she cried as she ran and hopped onto Ah-Un.

"_Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru. Jaken-sama wo shita naete…" _her song traveled into the ears of the taiyoukai, who smiled gently at the child. Jaken-sama had his eyes closed lisening to her song, along with Ah-Un.

"_Watashi wa hitori de machimashou. Sesshoumaru-sama nomodori wo…" _

XxXxX

That's it, hope you liked it, it's not that greatly written but I hope you like it enough to review it and read my other stories! Thanks.

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
